Poopografia IuryPoops
Youtube Poops Época Pré-exclusão de vídeos (não estão em ordem): * Away Professor dá Rage em Alunos * A internet numa nasca de bacana * Mantena e Jota Pênis (YTPBR Mantena e Jota Pênis parte 1) * Galera do Mantena e JP Ofendendo Zanzigau (YTPBR Mantena e Jota Pênis Parte 2) * Untitled.xrc * É Duro ser Duro * O Especial de Quase 100 Subs * Meu PC tem muitas sources * Vida de Doug Época Pós-Exclusão de vídeos (estão em ordem): * Liu Kang fucks everyone up * Cauê morre ao tentar eletrocutar a Banana * Mantena e Jota Pênis Parte 3 * Perseguição de ratos termina em tragédia * Rage Against the Sources * Ultimate Mortal Kachuera 3 * Nove da matilde * Perseguição Anal Acaba de Maneira Pônei Fillers * Iury Noobando no Megaman 2 Round 1 * Mensagem para Lucas Revil * Passinho do Romanos * Pirei na Cabeça Voadora (Funfact: Isso era um teste de masking/ pan crop) * Anexed Sex.wmv * Chaves_pelado.rm (Live and studio version) * NOITES EM CLARO FAZENDO E FALANDO MERDA * Madrugada sem razão de ser * É tudo na base da NHE-EEEEEETA * Café com Rape * Burai's Porn * VIXINA * 100 Graça * Pastel de Carica Round Reboot * Iury e Ana dançando na Balada * Nego Bam Alahu Akbar * 525: More than a number * NEGO BAM É O REI LEÃO * Aniversário do Leo Fads/ collabs / Q&A's Entradas: Collabs: * Entrada do collab das figurinhas da copa Round Iury * Cauê morre ao tentar eletrocutar a Banana (Collab dos Poopers Pequenos 2, organizada por Brave Fencer) * YTPMV - Take Omar and Sources (Collab de MV's com a source do Omar Neto, organizada por Cê Eni] * YTPBR - Perseguição Anal Acaba de Maneira Pônei (The Super Tom & Jerry Collab, organizada por Brave Fencer) Fads: * Cabelo da Donkey Kong Country (Fad: Mashups de Bololo) * O que verdadeiramente a Fita do JonTron disse (Fad: Fita do JonTron) * Nego Bam vai jogar Wii U (Fad: Sentence Mixing de Nego Bam) * Bololovo (Fad: Mashups de Bololo) * SMS - Silas já entendeu tudo (Fad: ... já entendeu tudo) * Mantena e JP são fodas (Fad: Mashups de Sou foda) * Caraio Jams - Y'all Bololo for Cabelo da Tony Country?! (Fad: Mashups de Bololo) * CHICO BIOCA CORNO (Fad Corno do PoopTubeBrasil) * allejuhah.wmv (Fad do ET do BuraiPlayer] * MC Bin Laden Card Captor (Fad: Mashups de Bololo) Chamadas: Fads: * Fad da Desgraça * LAGARTIXA COM CAIMBRA COMBINA COM QUALQUER MUSICA RAPIDA Collabs: * COLLAB DA TV DO PICA PAU * COLLAB DA TV DO PICA PAU VERSÃO FINAL Q&A * Chamada * Respostas Parte 1 Youtube Poop Music Videos * Costinha Spins You Right Round * Faz o Sampley do Vampiro * Faustão jogava MK 3 na Locadora * Turn Down For Marquin DJ * Fausto Light Zone * Edy Limão correndo bem rapidão * Madruga Transify * Mistery Metal Man (apenas audio) * NerdMaia the Hedgehog * Take Omar and Sources * I made this for you, Um Cara Qualquer! * Dawn The Blip (Collab: Audio - Iury, Visais - Nothembur) * Show do Soulja Boy Atividades Esportivas: Ping Pongs/ Tennis: * Versus TheAuthor * Versus KiraPooper * Versus PooperImaginario da Inf * Versus TheAuthor (Pong 2) * Versus BusterBunnyCH * Versus Nothembur * Versus San Pooper * Versus Um Cara Qualquer * Versus FurbyPupi * Versus Medazzahoohamatt * Tenacious Pong (Versus Kzeriar) * Versus BuraiPlayer (Short) * Versus 007cadaver Tripongs: * Versus NerdMaia e Gundam * Versus TPoop e UJMV * Versus Pombagiro e Um Cara Qualquer * Versus Lion7802 e Tecraudio Quadripongs: * Tennis da Alegria REBOOT (Versus Hamarejun, Nothembur e TheAuthor * Pong da Justiça (Versus BenFullpooperBR, MrBeterraba12 e PooperImaginario da Inf) Pentapongs: * Tennis da Alegria ORIGINAL(Versus KiraPooper, Nothembur, TheAuthor e Hamarejun { incompleto/ cancelado} Soccers: * Versus Nothembur * Hypersoccer * Octasoccer Outros Pongs: * Megapong * Nanopong³ * Nanopong do Muleque Surfista Sources: * Jack Preto em Tela Verde * Iury entrando pela porta SEM tela verde * RaaR Em tela verde * Intro YTPBR * Scott Pilgrim Sprites in Magenta Screen Mashups: * Cabelo da Donkey Kong Country * Bololovo * Mantena e JP são fodas * Caraio Jams - Y'all Ready for Cabelo da Tony Country?! * MC Bin Laden Card Captor * Bike of Bikes - 自転車のバイク Sentence Mixing Songs: * SMS - Silas já entendeu tudo * SMS - Tá Todo Mundo Pensando Em Você, Seu Bosta Category:Poops Category:Poopografia Category:YTPBR